


Presentation [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Baby is so good at making friends it's probably mind control, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, but can't tell people apart if they all have the same helmet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Presentation" by MissTeaVee."Baby has to meet the clan at some point.I just wanted a scene like the videos where the baby can’t tell dad and dad’s twin brother apart."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	Presentation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Presentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739978) by [MissTeaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee). 



Length: 10:09  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/presentation.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/presentation%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for reena_jenkins as a treat for #ITPE 2019. I AM SO EXCITED TO FINALLY RELEASE THIS TO THE WORLD. Also, I apologize for the weird audio bits--audacity ate parts of my audio when I was editing it so I had to go back and rerecord them SOB. Thanks to MissTeaVee for giving me permission to podfic this story!


End file.
